madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark of Rebellion, part one
Spark of Rebellion, part one is a three-part fanfic dedicated to the fandom. It takes place after Fugitives on the run and the title pretty much says enough. Prologue At a Lourinhã outpost in Colorado, a Lourinhã dreadnought was hovering over and released a small shuttle beneath it, the shuttle along with it's two accompanying starfighters head for the outpost where the three ships split up and the shuttle lands in a hanger, with Dooku Dave and Squint and many other Lourinhã imperials watching and waiting, eventually the shuttle's doorway opens and out comes a Therizinosaurus. "Ah Slash it is so nice to see you again" Dave remarks having recognized the dinosaur, "I wish I could say the same for you" Slash returned except grimly, "I admit I was surprised to hear you're still alive after what happened in Van Meter" Dave said, adding "speaking of which whatever happened to Tyrant the Tarbosaurus and co?". "I new you would say that, and about that question I'm not really sure cause I never found them, but given Tyrant's record of cheating death I'm still curtain he did survive, and I too was surprised, by what you are putting this world under, or at least trying to, especially with the Penguins of Madagascar" Slash admires, "well if you were referring to New York being subjugated..." Dave stutters, "exactly, though it's a tad disappointing that they weren't there at the time were they?" Slash wondered, Dave wasn't sure what to say next but didn't need to, "and you said that they are settling scores with you by plundering and disrupting your goal, how is the countermeasures going" Slash questioned to Squint, "I've exhausted every plan and resource to stop them, they are more difficult than I had expected" Squint informs, "they are also noted to have recruited more animal-agents, both old and new" Dave adds, "psst I figured that was coming, let us not forget the reappearance of an animal-agent, as if leaping from the pages of ancient history, literally, it would explain why you asked me here, with animal-agents trying to avoid you those birds and co would be dying to gather enough help to stop you, and speaking of animal-agents, Dave have you met any other ones besides the penguins or North Wind?" Slash suddenly asked after he finished, Dave brainstormed for a moment but just says "I don't think so", Slash nods and says "well to tell you the truth Elvis and her pack weren't the only animal-agents I had met, I knew a bunch of others back in the cretaceous in the Gobi when we were all flourishing, and do you know what happened to them?". "Well other than that meteor?" Dave shrugs, "they were exterminated, by a rogue prehistoric creature cult much like this one" Slash answered, earning astonishment from the octopus, "it's understandable that you invited me to work for you, and I accept" Slash declared smiling evilly. Stay tuned for Spark of Rebellion, part one, Chapter one Characters *the penguins(Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private) *Marlene *Julien, Maurice & Mort, plus Clover *the North Wind(Classified, Eva, Corporal, Short Fuse, Roark the Dinheirosaurus, Bella the Bellubrunnus, Corran the Dracopelta & Elesa the Dilophosaurus) *Alex *Marty *Melman *Gloria *Vitaly *Stefano *Gia *The Velociraptors *Nigel *Buck Rockgut *Hunter *Lourinhã Empire, plus Dooku the Kimmerosaurus & Squint the Gnathosaurus *Dave *Slash the Therizinosaurus *the penguin's parents(see POM; Parent Hunt for names) *Zuba *Florrie *Hunter's parents *Sonya and more Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series